herofandomcom-20200223-history
Adon (Street Fighter)
Adon is one of the heroes from Street Fighter series. History ''Street Fighter'' Adon aims to differentiate himself from Sagat by using more acrobatic techniques and enter the first World Warriors tournament to prove that he is not just the "smaller" version of Sagat. In the tournament, Adon is showing off and letting his guard against Ryu, who knocks him down with a Shoryuken. After that, Ryu continued to beat Sagat. ''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Adon faced Sagat and was angry because he did not maintain the honor of Muay Thai (and he was also a hypocrite because he was also defeated by Ryu). After a few words, he challenged Sagat to win the title of God of Muay Thai and wins. However, in the battle that Adon had to be hospitalized for several months, Sagat had caused him so much damage. After Adon's injury healed, he learned of a fighter who had the power to make Ryu win the first World Warriors tournament. When the warrior (Akuma) also killed a man who is about to challenge Adon to win. Adon thinks this is a challenge and vows to find and challenge this mysterious fighter. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Around the world, Adon met Ken and realized that Ken had trained the same style as the warrior he was looking for and fought him in order to identify the mysterious fighter through the movements Ken used. Ken in turn recognized Adon as a student of Sagat, an identity that angered Adon. The two fight, Adon is won. Later on, Rose tried to convince him not to continue his current path, because it will eventually lead to destruction. However, Adon cannot shake and move on. Eventually, he met Bison, who praised his abilities and admitted that he underestimated him. Adon rejected Bison's praise and told him he didn't need him; he was looking for something else. Bison somehow knows what Adon is looking for: mastery of the Shun Goku Satsu to perfect the Muay Thai style. Adon was stunned, and the Bison continued to tell him that his goal is foolish; the Shun Goku Satsu is nothing when compared to his Psycho Power, which he attempts to demonstrate. The two fight, although Adon was technically more proficient, Bison couldn't beat and eventually disappointed him. When Bison was about to complete the final blow and laughed and said that he was not afraid of death, Akuma suddenly appeared and made the Shun Goku Satsu, temporarily defeating him (but did not seem to kill him). Then Akuma left and let Adon realize that Akuma was the fighter he was looking for. Adon is more determined than ever, vows to find Akuma again and declares that the power of the "angry devil" is his own power. ''Super Street Fighter IV'' Sagat came to watch Adon's matches. Once Adon saw Sagat, he laughed at him and challenged him to fight. Sagat stepped into the ring and beat Adon with a Tiger Destruction. Even if he lost, Adon would call Sagat a shame for Muay Thai because he lost to Ryu before. He claimed that he had lost respect for his former mentors and he began to participate in the S.I.N competition to end Sagat's career. His performance in the tournament is still unknown, but when Sagat returned home, Adon watched from the cliff above and thought Sagat was soft. Adon was never to return to his career like Sagat, focusing on creating "a new Muay Thai legend." Trivia *In several games, Adon performs a Waikruu (Muay Thai ceremonial dance) at the start of a round. However, the Waikruu is a dance of respect to the performer's teacher. Given Adon's dislike for his own mentor, Sagat, this behavior seems a bit odd coming from the former. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Male Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Merciful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Dreaded